Blödhgarm Abr Du Argetlam- Blood wolf of the silver hand
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: I am Ceil Phantomhive, Warden Commander of London England. but this is not how my life begaun so i will tell you now...
1. Introduction

Blödhgarm Abr Du Argetlam.

Introduction

My name is Ceil Phantomhive. My story is one loss and pain but one of hope and life as well. Most of you know my story… of the sad ten year old who makes a contract with a demon. Vengeances in return for my soul. Well that was never true…some creative writing on who ever wrote it. I will reveal the truth. I was rescued form my captors by some men from the gendel orphanage and battered children's home. They go around and take homeless kids off the streets or free kids from abusive parents or guardians.

This my story Blood wolf of the Sliver hand…


	2. Silent Orphan

Ch. 1 Silent Orphan

_The night of my tenth birthday…I remember it so clearly. People, evil people attacked my family. Blood was every where…it was no place for a child of ten. Mom, Dad, and Sebastian were killed. Tanaka bless his soul tried to protect me. But our attackers proved better. They took me as there slave. I was treated no better than a simple animal. I was tortured, branded and beaten. I would have been killed had it not been for Duncan…_

Duncan is strong for a mere mortal but I don't care he saved me from death. I settle into Duncan's arms revealed of my fears. He took me an orphanage in world I did not know. When he came into the building a kind lady met him there and said "Another Blight victim?" Duncan said "No Leas, that malfacarien cult we've been chasing had him." I was taken a white and sterile room. The striped me out of my dirty and torn clothes and bathed me. They cleaned and bandaged my wounds. I was given a loose tunic shirt and pants with a belt for the shirt.

Mental doctors tried to figure out my problem or what happened to me. I couldn't find my voice. It was just two painful to say aloud. My days pasted the same… wake up, morning exercises, lessons, doctors, lunch, rec time, and then bed. Twice a week families came in to look over the orphans. But no one wanted a quite boy of ten with blue hair and eyes. If I could only muster my voice to speak my name.


	3. Jamie Ellea Tundra

Ch. 2 Jamie Ellea Tundra

_When Elizabeth came to visit, those days were the happiest of my former life it's been about a month. Still no progress, I can't speck to anyone…they wouldn't understand my pain. Once again I found my self in my room alone. There is a bed and a desk. A small window…but I'm afraid to look out it. I never thought my savoir would come. But she did one day during rec time on a Friday in late December. She was telling us a story that day. Once she was done Duncan looked at me then whispered something to her. She approached me._

"Hello there." She said once she stood before me. "What's your name?" she asked gently. "C-C-Ce-Ce-Cei-Cei-Ceil" I stuttered. That was the first time I spoke since the 14th of this month. "Well Ceil I'm glad you found your voice…if you remember I am Duncan" Duncan had said. The lady asked "What's your family name Ceil?" I looked down, sighed and painful said "Phantomhive" a smile hit the lady's face and Duncan laughed. I asked "What's so funny?" Duncan more seriously said "Was your Father Vincent Phantomhive?" I nodded Duncan bowed saying "Your father was a gray warden like I. funny he only had ten years left to live…what a sad fate for a hero." My eyes grew wide with awe. Here before me stood a man who knew my father. I'm only ten but to hear your father was a hero…that's amazing. Duncan said "I am truly sorry he died. Trust he did in protecting you Ceil. He loved you very much. He became a warden to better protect you. When you were born he deiced it would be best to return home to be there for a future warden." The lady said "Phantomhive has been a friend of my family of Tundra. I am Jamie Ellea Tundra noble like you Ceil Phantomhive"

Jamie was the name of this strange raven haired girl with crimson eyes. She was tall for a girl. She smiled at me and I felt safe. She worked to adopt me. More like her parents did. As I learned she is a Demo Reaper. Well I knew that a demon was a creature from hell. But I had to ask "Ah what's a reaper?" Jamie looked at me and said "Well they are soul collectors for death. I'm a reaper as you know. My uncle is one too, and is my mother" I nodded somewhat understanding. A day before the official adoption day I was checked over by the doctors to see if I healthy and mentally sound. Cleared to go. Life would be sweet.


	4. the Help

Ch. 3 the Help

_I barely remember my family's servants aside from Tanaka…What happened to him anyway? Did he make it? Or did he die like the rest? I was lost in thought as we rode from the orphanage to the Tundra family manor. It was huge! Bigger than mine had been. Once we arrive Jamie helps me out and that's when I meet the help._

"Welcome home young Mistress!" two people say. One is definitely human. Tall and military in appearance. I mean he's clean cut and neat. The other is a girl but not clearly human. "Thank-you Germany, thank-you Nepeta" Jamie puts a hand on my shoulder and says "as you heard I have a little brother now. This is Ceil Phantomhive." Germany pulls him self into a salute and says "Welcome young master". Nepeta smiles at me and says "Welcome young sir." I see her horns and try not to get fearful. Her horns are short and rounded off. Jamie sees my startled look and says "Ceil, Nepeta is a troll. There are two others like her. You'll meet them soon enough."

Right on cue the rest of the help appears. I see there are the two other trolls both guys. There are two demons, the must be twins. Three more humans, a lion, and a cat person. Jamie calls off each of there names to report on there duties. "Dante, Verigil report please." The two demons step forward. "The grounds are clear and safe mistress." Dante says. I take note that he wears red. Verigil then speaks "no sightings of malfacarien any where." Jamie looks at me then says "Dante and Verigil are twins and demons. They are the sons of the black knight Sparda." So I was right…twin demons. Jamie then says "Gamzee, Eridan report!" the two trolls step forward. Gamzee looks like a sadistic clown. "No troubles on the east end of the manor. The servants are doing there jobs well." He says. Jamie nodes Eridan I see has a streak of purple in his hair. He very smoothly gives his report and eyes me with lust…oh crap. Jamie steps in front of me and very sternly says "Eridan, this young lad is your new young master. The look of lust in your eyes is very inappropriate." The troll turned a pale grey and stepped back. The two I thought were humans approached. Both were young. The first had some odd contraptions on his hands, at his wrists were lighters…could he bend fire to his very will? "Pyro…report!" Jamie said Pyro replied "Xavier was looking for you. He wishes to see if you'd teach at the school." Jamie smiled gently and said "Tell him I shall. Demons and the supernatural." The second approaches her with her same uncanny speed…is he demon? "Dear Cousin Pietro, what doses Uncle Erick have for me?" Pietro smiled and said "Darling Cousin my father wishes that you'd take on more of the brotherhood." Jamie locked eyes with him and said "There is only two I'd want Wanda and Victor. You tell that got it Quicksilver?" he nodded. Jamie looked to the last three. By the time she got to them she was never happy.

Jamie stole a glance at me sighed and calmed down. She then said "Nuka, Italy, Liono. Report" Nuka was the lion who said "Mother wishes to thank-you for the easy life. Vatani and Kovu are happy to." I saw that Kovu seemed forced. Italy seemed to be not all there and cowardly. Liono was a strong catlike person…funny I'm allergic to cats why wasn't my nose runny or my eyes watering. Once the help was dismissed I asked Jamie "Can allergies be specific?" She turned and looked at me and said "You're allergic to household cats. Wild ones don't affect you." I was startled, that was twice she read my mind. Jamie went over to Germany and said "Have Nepeta return. I'm assigning her to Ceil." He saluted her and said "Right away Mistress."


	5. The Tailor

Ch. 4 the Tailor

_I always like the tailored look. Even as a small child with my parents. I though that I'd lose that privilege but no Jamie's Family liked the look too. Jamie, her mother, and her father need new outfits. Though her parents trusted an old tailor Jamie preferred a friend she knew well._

"Ah Aralesser Tundra! Welcome to my humble shop and forge." Said her friend. He was a tall elf. Dalish I guessed for he wasn't dressed like the city elves. Jamie said "Hextor this is my little brother Ceil." Hextor smiled at me and asked "Adopted?" Jamie nodded and said "So no he doesn't bare the name Tundra. His name is far nobler than mine." Hextor's eyes widen "He's the son of Warden Commander Phantomhive?" Jamie nodded. My eyes grew wide. Father was of high rank with the wardens? Cool. But mother…so little was said of her. Hextor smiled as he set to work with Jamie first. Once he was done with her he set to work with me. I knew the routine too well. Hextor was careful with me once he saw my scars on my back.

Once the measurements were taken I looked at the fabrics that my new outfits could be made from. I was confused when I saw Hextor working on a suite of armor my size. It made of dragon Scales. Jamie explained "Every noble family must ready to take up arms in a blight. All nobles have at lest one suite of armor." I nodded understanding…then remembering my father's armor.

_Once at lest once I saw father don his armor. He truly looked regal in his armor. Mother was worried that dad was putting himself out there doing this. He reassured her and kissed me goodbye as he rode off on horse back. Of course he came back. But he started acting paranoid…I was nine approaching ten._

"Ceil, Ceil little brother are you ok?" Jamie's voice called back to now. "Yah I'm ok" I said shaking off a very nasty feeling. Hextor works fast my clothes and armor was ready with Jamie. I bowed my thanks and left Jamie to meet up her parents. 


	6. Three Years Later

Ch. 5 Three Years Later

_Strange things usually happen with my new parents and sister. But as is has been three years since I came to Ferelden. Now I was a strong thirteen year old Aral of the Brecilian district. I trained as a rouge. My father was very adept with the deft hands ability, and I had inherited the ability. Two things happened that really made me smile. My cousin Elizabeth and her mother were the first to come._

Jamie and I were sparing when I got pounced from behind. Odd…with my black dyed hair Lizzy still knew me. "Ceil! Your ok! It really is you!" she shrieked happily. Jamie stood over us and asked "Do you wish to draw or take the loss?" I looked up and said "I'll take the draw" Jamie nodded and then said "My dear lady, I'm sure you're all happy to your cousin but the way your sitting on him looks very inappropriate for a young lady." Lizzy saw just how she was on me and quickly got off me and kept saying "Sorry Ceil!" Jamie helped me up and brushed the dirt and dust from my clothes. Lizzy smiled and her mother walked up. She smiled softly at me relived to see me with her own eyes. She said to Jamie "Jamie you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. I understand the 'soft arts' aren't for you." Jamie smiled and said "I'd rather be able to defend my husband then sit by helpless…even in a blight." They stayed for a couple days then left. My aunt did want to tear me away from a happy family.

The second thing that really made me want to be a Grey Warden was that Duncan had found and brought Tanaka to me in Ferelden. The old head butler was overjoyed to see me alive and well. I was also overjoyed to see him. He was offered a spot with us and he agreed. He and Nepeta were the only two allowed personally close to me. Little did I how much I'd lose. 


	7. Path to Becoming a Grey Warden

Ch. 6 Path to Becoming a Grey Warden

_Not again! My family has been attacked and slain. Damm Aral Howe. My elder sister already rode ahead to Ostagar. I was having flash backs to my family's deaths. I ran with mother to the servants exit in the kitchen. There is where we found father bleeding and dying. _

"Cyrus!" mother called. Father looked up and said "Cara, Ceil…your both ok." I was already starting to cry. My happy life was been ripped apart. I loved my parents. Duncan soon walked in bloody but fine. He said "There isn't much time we must move." Father said "I'm afraid I won't survive the stand. Duncan, you must get my wife and son to safety" Mother though said "No Duncan get Ceil to safety…he's more important. He's the last Phantomhive alive." Father looked me in the eyes and said "Find your sister and tell her what has happened here." I nodded Duncan said "The evil here pales in comparison to the growing threat of the dark spawn. I came in search of a recruit and I'm required I leave with one. If your son leaves here…he will join the Grey Wardens." Father agreed knowing I'd do the most good. Duncan and I fled with our lives and what we had. I was following in the foot steps of my true father Vincent.


End file.
